True Empire
The True Empire was the organization responsible for the Imperial Civil War in 11 ABY. Led by a Dark Jedi proclaiming himself to be none other than Emperor Palpatine reborn, this mysterious organization would split the Galactic Empire in two. Foundation The false Palpatine rooted himself on Imperial-occupied Mon Calamari, surrounding himself with several other Dark Jedi and other high-ranking Imperial officials who fell under the false belief that Palpatine had been reborn. Word began to spread throughout the Imperial ranks that Palpatine was back, and that Bacharan Valak was a traitor to the throne. Many young and largely inexperienced officers and enlisted men were easily swayed by this falsity. Valak and the Imperial Ruling Council eventually found out about what was going on, but were unable to locate its source or to stop the spread of the rumors. Valak initiated a massive propaganda campaign within the Empire to denounce the rumors, utilizing COMPNOR to crush the rumors. But it was too late: Imperials began to arrive at Mon Calamari, swearing their allegiance to the so-called reborn Palpatine. The True Empire was ready to strike. The War Begins Palpatine announced his intentions to reclaim his throne from Valak. Mon Calamari became the True Empire's capital as its fleets began to spread throughout the Outer and Mid Rims, striking Imperial-held worlds conquered during the Great Campaign and forcing them into the True Empire's fold. Valak and his command staff rushed to respond. Delaying tactics were utilized throughout the frontier campaign to slow down the True Empire's advance as the Empire consolidated its thinly stretched military, tired from the recent campaign against the New Republic. To make matters worse, the Republic was executing hit-and-run tactics against Valak's holdings. The True Empire's fortunes would be reversed at Venixun, however. The True Empire's Fifth Fleet, led by Admiral Javert, finally breached the Empire's defenses in the Core and assaulted the vital Tarkin Corridor, first laying siege to Venixun. Admiral Kendal Osbourne was rushed to defend the system, but the Imperials would be repulsed back to Guritsan. After an attempt to liberate Venixun failed, Valak put everything into crushing the forces at Venixun, which had recently grown in size, the false Palpatine believing that through Venixun he could crush the Empire entirely. War's End As the Imperials set forth to reclaim Venixun, the New Republic saw an opportunity to liberate Mon Calamari. Aided by the Griffons Alliance, the True Empire's defenses buckled after an intense battle, and Palpatine and his command staff were forced to flee to Novar III. With the True Empire in disarray after the loss of its capital, the Empire was successful in liberating Venixun and destroying the True Empire's Fifth Fleet entirely. Valak, bloodthirsty, set after the remnants of the True Empire, finally reaching them at Novar III, where the last of the True Empire would be destroyed or captured (and later brought back into the Imperial fold). "Palpatine" was revealed as nothing more than impostor and executed at the Imperial Palace on Guritsan. COMPNOR went to work on "re-educating" those that had joined forces with the impostor Palpatine, and the last vestiges of the True Empire was swept away. Category:Organizations From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.